1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe used in measurement of electric characteristics of a measurement objective, and a probe card using the same.
2. Prior Art
There has been available a probe card of this kind having needle-like probes brought into contact with electrodes of a measurement objective and a base plate on which the probes are provided, wherein the probes are brought into contact with the electrodes, thereafter pressed against them (overdriven), thereby securing a predetermined contact pressure of the probes, while on the other hand, the probes are caused to slide on surfaces of the electrodes sideways (scrubbing is caused to occur), thereby realizing electric conduction between the probes and the electrodes (see Patent literature 1).
Patent literature 1 is JP-A No. 2001-41978.
In a probe card, a measurement objective in the recent years has been advanced in complexity in an integrated circuit thereof (a pitch of electrodes thereof have been narrowed), in company with which probes are miniaturized and a necessity arises for providing the probes at a narrow pitch on a base plate.
If a needle-like probe is miniaturized, however, the probe cannot endure a load caused by overdriving and is broken. This causes advancement in complexity in a integrated circuit of a measurement objective to be difficult.